Ich Liebe Dich
by Kazu Eri
Summary: Introduction: Ban’s childhood friend visits Shinjuku from Germany to have a vacation with her friends. She just wanted to have a vacation but she realizes she can’t go back to Germany for a few weeks... Or maybe never... PLEASE RnR... CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Friends

Introduction: Ban's childhood friend visits Shinjuku from Germany to have a vacation with her friends. She just wanted to have a vacation but she realizes she can't go back to Germany for a few weeks… Or maybe never…

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers… I would be oh so happy if I did and I'll keep Kazu-chan for myself ;-3 this is my second fic so please spare me… -sweatdrops-

**ICH LIEBE DICH**

**by: Kazu Eri**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Friends**

One sunny day in Shinjuku, inside the Honky Tonk… The usual music in the coffee shop is played on the radio. A brown spiky-haired guy and his blonde headed best friend sat in the counter.

"Now you two… Are you going to just sit here all day?" Paul asked through the news paper he was reading. He always reads a newspaper. Nothing's new.

"…What can we do…we don't have money to make fliers…" Ban said and exhaled smoke. The same excuse everyday.

"Wash the dishes then… So you can pay up your tab…"

Natsumi let out a silent giggle.

Ban glared at Paul. Paul stared back through his dark purple glasses.

"…No…way…" Ban said with a frown.

In Ban's point of view, part-time jobs are so boring and low for his abilities. Tooooo boring…

"B-Ban-chan…we better wash the dish-…" Ginji didn't continue because of the way Ban looks at him. He turned into his tare firm. He would say 'Uruse Ginji!' and grabs his head and throw him to the wall. He just sat still staring somewhere in front of him. Sweat trickled down his cheeks. (A/N: Poor Ginji… Always get tortured by Ban…)

"Then get out of my coffee shop…" Paul said rather dryly.

"M-Master…" Ginji whined.

Ban eyed Paul one last time. He stood up and walked to the door.

He opened the door and walked out. Then he bumped into a person. He thought he heard a girl cried something German.

The girl shouted something German to Ban.

Ban apologized in German. Knowing that the girl really is German.

The girl looked confused. Even her three companions, that were behind her, looked confused as well. She stared at Ban. Ban stared back.

Ginji walked to them.

"Ban-chan… do you know her?" Ginji asked Ban.

"YOU?!" both shouted.

"Is that really you?!" both of them chorused.

"Midou Ban? Is that really you?" the girl smiled.

"Yes! I am! Takumi Rica?" Ban said with a smile. It was a different smile from the usual ones he show.

"It's been a long time isn't it?"

"Aa! It has! Was it five years already?"

"Ban-chan… I can't understand a thing you said…" tare-Ginji said in full confusion.

"Oi! If you're going to talk, better come in here!" Paul instructed them.

"But you just told us to get out of your coffee shop…" Ban stared at Paul.

They looked at each other for a long time… Until Ban decided go back inside.

* * *

They talked in German that made everyone so confused, especially Ginji.

"Anou… Ban-chan… Who are they? Why do you know them?" Ginji asked.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that Ginji." Ban faced Ginji then pointed a thumb at the ebony haired girl. "She's Takumi Rica. She's my childhood friend when I was in Germany."

The girl has shoulder length, curly light brown hair, a pair of beautiful brown eyes, rose colored lips… To make it short she's beautiful. You can imagine her as a model in a magazine. She wears a white sweater, jeans, and white snickers. She was simple.

Rica smiled at Ginji. "Yoroshiku." She said in perfect Japanese.

Ginji turned tare. Much more confused.

"I forgot to mention that Rica is half Japanese and she knows how to speak Japanese." Ban smirked.

"Ah… Yoroshiku ne, Rica-chan!" Ginji jumped to her lap.

"Thank you. You're so cute." And patted Ginji's chibified head.

Ginji smiled. _She looks very pretty and friendly too._ Ginji thought.

"Oh! By the way, who are these girls you're with?" Ban asked, turning his attention to the other girls.

"She is Schnell Angie, Yamagata Eri, and Yamagata Yue…" she introduced one to the other, talking in fluent Japanese. "If you'd say it here in Japan." She added. "Angie's pure German while Eri and Yue are pure Japanese."

Angie has long curly blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and also beautiful like Rica. She wears a white jacket over her light blue spaghetti strapped blouse, denim mini skirt and brown leather boots. Eri looks more Japanese than Rica. Long, straight, beautiful brown hair that reached her waist, which reminds them of Kazuki, and black eyes. She wears a mint green turtle neck sweater, jeans and black snickers. Yue has short, straight, black hair that reached her shoulders, and a pair of black eyes. She wore a black sundress. But she's a bit different from her sister. She's a bit of…like Akabane himself.

The two girls smiled except Yue who just gave a nod.

"Nice meeting all of you." Ban greeted them in German.

"Arigato, Ban-san." Eri said.

That didn't surprise Ban that Eri speaks Japanese fluently.

"This friend of mine is Amano Ginji." Ban turned to Ginji. "And that guy over there is Wan Paul, the nicest owner of any shop that would throw away his only two costumers."

When Paul heard what he just said, "If you keep saying that you won't be entering this coffee shop again…"

"Whatever!" Ban groaned. "Oh, and that girl is Mizuki Natsumi. She works here."

Natsumi smiled at them. So did they.

"So, when did you get here?" Ban asked Rica, his expression a bit lighter than before.

"We just arrived yesterday," Rica smiled, "and after a series of strolling in these streets we found this coffee shop and here we are."

They heard the door of the place opened, that made all of them look at the door, except Yue and Paul.

"Irashaimase!" Natsumi greeted the guest.

"Hello, Natsumi-chan." Hevn smiled warmly.

"Ah! Hevn-san!" Tare-Ginji jumped towards Hevn. "So you're gonna give us a job today?" Ginji asked excitedly.

"Yup! And this is a big one!" Hevn grinned. It WAS a really big case. You can see it by the way Hevn smiled. _I'll force Ban to give me forty pervent of profit in this case I got for them_, Hevn thought greedily.

"Wai!" Ginji cheered. "We're going to eat meat again, ne, Ban-chan?"

The girls looked surprised. Except Yue again.

"Yeah…yeah Ginji…" Ban said and sweat-dropped.

Ban was embarrassed that his friend would know about how poor he is now. But Ban would not admit it.

"Ban-kun," Hevn called his attention, "would you mind introducing these lovely ladies?" Hevn said flicking her beautiful blonde hair.

"This is Takumi Rica and her friends." Ban pointed at Rica. "Rica's my friend back in Germany when I was a kid. She's Angie Schnell, Yamagata Eri and Yamagata Yue." He pointed one to the other.

The ladies bowed and smiled. (Yue is exempted in the smiling part)

"I didn't know you had a friend when you were little." Hevn said and grimaced.

Ban's eyes narrowed at Hevn. It was like she was pointing out that Ban was so mean when he was little that he didn't have any friends.

Hevn ignored his reaction.

"Oh, I'm Hevn. I find work for these guys because I'm a mediator." Hevn said proudly.

"What do you mean, Hevn-san?" Rica asked. She was totally clueless of what has become of her childhood friend. And now that she found Ban again, she wants to go back to the memories they have shared.

"Didn't Ban-kun tell you?" Hevn asked, her greedy smile not leaving her face.

"About what?"

"They're the so called Get Backers. They're a retrieval team. They retrieve all sorts of things; their success rate is 100. But they're kinda broke."

"Uruse…" Ban hissed.

Rica was a bit surprised. Relief and concern was shown on her face. Relieved, that Ban was doing okay, and concern, that they actually are starving. But suddenly an idea struck her.

Eri then nudged Rica's elbow and whispered something to her.

"Ban…?" Rica looked at Ban.

"To tell you the truth we are broke…" Ban leaned to the counter. "And we even have a tab to pay…"

The girls looked at each other, except Yue, who sips her coffee quietly, and after a few short whispers; the three girls stood up from their table and approached Ban. Blank expressions on their faces.

"What is it…?" Ban asked. He could sense an aura of need.

To be continued…

A/N: Arigato gozaimashita minna-san…-bow- I hope you enjoyed this first chap please review… If there are any things to be improved, please don't hesitate to tell me… ;-3 OH! BTW, I forgot to tell you that the titles in German which means I Love You. I just learned the spelling from my father who works with Germans.


	2. Chapter 2: Onegai!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait… I was a bit busy and can't use the computer…-sweatdrop-

Disclaimer: As I told you, I do not own Get Backers… If I did I'll be sleeping with Kazu-chan every night! ;-3

**ICH LIEBE DICH**

**by: Kazu Eri**

**Chapter 2: Onegai!**

"Onegai, Ban!" Rica said, her cheeks turning red. "After this job you got, please get back my passport!"

"Y-you lost your passport!?" Ginji squeaked, still in his chibi form.

"How can you loose such an important thing? And more importantly, you're in a foreign country." Ban said. He was really irritated with the look in Rica's eyes, but he liked those earth-brown eyes.

"But how did you lost it?" Hevn butted in with a hand on her waist.

"Etou…" Eri said trying to remember what happened. "Yue and I have an aunt here. That's where we decided to stay. She was so happy to see me and Yue so it took awhile to talk with her properly. Then a skinny bald man passed by our direction while I ask our aunt to stay there for a couple of weeks or so. Then when we were about to enter, we noticed Angie and Rica's backpack were gone. And her passport was in her backpack." Eri finished and breathed a sigh.

"We know that skinny guy got our bags." Angie followed with frustration in her face. Her Japanese had a little accent. After all, she's pure German.

"Please! Ban!" Rica said with puppy-dog-eyes. "Please! I'll pay you don't worry!"

Rica felt a little embarrassed about this situation. It's been years since she and Ban last saw each other and now that they meet again, this happened. Requesting her childhood friend to find a lost passport.

"Calm down, Rica…" Ban stood up and puts his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find your passport after this job we'll take… Ok?"

Ban looked at her straight in the eyes, and smiled. His expression was gentle that made Paul, Ginji, Natsumi and Hevn feel a little surprised.

Rica smiled and said, "Thank you, Ban… You're such a nice friend…"

Ban felt that he was little hurt with the word 'friend'. He doesn't understand why, but after all he's really her friend and that was all. It had had been years since they last saw each other, so maybe they just missed one another.

"Shall we talk about this job you're going to take?" Hevn said, her voice sounded a bit irritated. She didn't come all the way there just to see a scene like that.

"Aa. So what's the job about?" Ban said walking to their usual place of business in the coffee shop. He then returned to his serious demeanor.

As the three reached the table, the two retrievers sat across the mediator.

"This is a rather dangerous one." Hevn started, searching something in her small shoulder bag.

"So what's new?" Ban said rather annoyed, to the fact that Hevn always gave them dangerous jobs that would sometimes lead to their failure and be paid half of the discussed fee. This really makes Ban so angry because all of the trouble and effort they've done wasn't paid off fairly.

"Here…" Hevn threw a small brown envelope on the table, ignoring what Ban said. "Those are some pictures of Fukushima Gaato…"

Ban opened the envelope and began looking at the photos one by one. The photos scattered on the table mixed with some papers of information on it. Ginji then picked a photo of a tall, skinny, bald man wearing a brown coat over his business suit. It looked like the photo was a stolen shot while walking in a busy street.

"Gaato…?" Ginji repeated, looking at Hevn then back at the photo.

"We're involved with the Yakuzas… again…?" Ban said after looking at the photos, noticing some men in black suits were on the background. Meaning, it really is a dangerous one.

"This man," Hevn pointed the guy in the photo, "is one of the police assets that turned out to be working for the Yakuza…" Hevn explained.

"What's the item?" Ban said, sounding like he's in a hurry.

Hevn was a bit surprised that Ban didn't mind the money first before doing any job. Usually at this moment, their faces are so close to each other that their noses touches the other in rage.

"You'll have to retrieve this man and bring him to the client."

"Why?" Ginji asked.

"Because this man has the client's 17 year old daughter. The client said that his daughter is going to be married to one of the Yakuza's big leader. No one knows where he hid the girl." Hevn explained. "It looks like the boss saw the girl once and paid this guy to kidnap her."

Paul and Natsumi were just doing their usual business in the shop while the new comers (except Yue) were a bit puzzled on how the retrieving job works. Rica, on the other hand, looked worried when she heard the word 'Yakuza'.

"So they're going to interrogate this guy to know where his daughter is." Ban said in fact rather than a question.

Hevn nodded.

Angie noticed a photo fell on the floor. She picked it up. She stared at the photo for a few seconds and gasped. She started babbling something in German.

Rica and Eri looked at the photo, after awhile they had the same reaction like Angie.

"What's the matter?" Ban asked when he heard the girls gasped.

"I-It's him!" Eri stammered.

"Who?" Ginji asked at the girl's sudden reaction.

"It is him!" Rica said. "He's the one who took our bags!"

"I could recognize his face anywhere! Especially his head!" Angie growled.

"What he's one of them? But how?" Ban said looking at the photo he was holding then glanced at Hevn.

"Oh I forgot to mention that he's also a small-time thief." Hevn said walking towards them. "Where are you staying girls?"

"Near the Shinjuku Train Station… Why?" Rica answered.

"Well just as I thought. There are some cases of robbery here in Shinjuku these past few days." Hevn said in an I-know-everything manner. "And he's a primary suspect to all of it. After joining the Yakuzas, this became his new found job"

"Good to know that! We've hit two birds with one stone." Ban grinned.

"Why Ban-chan?" Ginji asked in his what's-that? manner he always had.

"We'll have to get this guy right? And now we know where to find Rica and her friend's bag. We can finish both jobs at the same time!" Ban said with full of success in his voice.

"You're right Ban-san. That would be great isn't it?" Eri said smiling.

"…Of course!" It took awhile before Ban could answer. Somehow he thought that Eri was Kazuki. Thanks to her brown hair that really matched the Thread Master's.

"Now that you had said that, you're going to take the job I have for you then?" Hevn said grinning. Since Ban didn't ask about the fee, it'll be another easy cash-out for her.

"Yeah sure. No problem."

"Thank goodness. Aren't we lucky?" Rica said smiling at the other girls.

Ban stared at Rica's smiling face. He couldn't help but smile too.

_She's so beautiful now than the last time I saw her._ Ban thought. _After all, she's a fully grown woman._

In his mind, he was remembering everything about Rica. The way she smiled at him when they see each other. Her scent. It didn't change. Her rose colored lips that made him feel he wants to--

"Hellooo…? Earth to Ban… Earth to Ban… Are you there?" Hevn's voice made Ban return to reality.

Ban didn't realize that Hevn was calling him and now, Rica was staring right at him.

_I think she caught me staring at her... Midou Ban-sama don't be so stupid_. Ban thought. And he could feel his cheeks getting a little warm. _What's happening to me? I just saw Rica again after so many years… But what's this feeling? Argh!_

Ban just sat back at the table and collected all the information they'll need and walked towards the door in a hurry.

"Let's go Ginji! Let's finish this up quickly." Ban said not looking back. "I feel a little lucky today so hurry up!"

Ginji ran and followed Ban. He bowed and said goodbye to the people inside. Ban stopped at the door and looked back at Rica.

"You'll get your passport back in no time." Ban said smiling.

"We're the retrieval team GetBackers! Our success rate is 100 percent without fail!" Both chorused and exited the small shop.

"He looks livelier today, don't you think?" Paul said to Hevn, staring at the door where the duo just left, a small smile forming in his lips.

"Sou da ne. I feel lucky myself." Hevn said still grinning and sips her coffee.

The girls returned to their seats. Rica was still looking at the door and smiled.

"I wish you luck." Rica whispered.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when they arrived at an old apartment building at the edge of Shinjuku. It took them awhile to get to the precise location of Gaato's whereabouts. The information they got was a bit incomplete. It really pissed Ban. He started cursing when they got the wrong address for the fifth time.

"Damn cops! They always can't do anything by themselves!" Ban cursed while stepping out of the car and looked into the binoculars. They were meters away from the building. "And I forgot to ask Hevn about the retrieval fee."

"You can't blame them, Ban-chan." Ginji said and sweat dropped. He doesn't like it when Ban's pissed off especially with the money.

Moments later, Ban saw a bald man facing the window.

"Hey! I think that's him." Ban said and took out the photo from his pocket and checked it. "Ok. That's him alright."

Ban then scanned the whole area and found no Yakuza brutes even inside the man's apartment.

"So what's the plan, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked and puts away the binoculars that Ban used.

"Here's what we do…"

The retrievers then discussed their mode of attack. And after awhile, began their mission.

* * *

"This is so nice. I got really nice merchandise yesterday and they are even from foreigners!" The bald man said to himself, feeling so satisfied for what he has done.

The man was looking out of the window when he heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Hello, sir. We just wanted to get back what you've stolen from our client and friends." A brown spiky haired man greeted him and before he could react, he was already in slumber land.

Ban then placed Gaato on a chair and began searching the small, one room apartment for Angie and Rica's bags. Ginji looked under the furniture. Ban opened the closet and…

"Bingo! Missions accomplished!" Ban grinned. "Got the guy and the bags!"

Ginji looked at Ban and grinned as well. "Alright!"

The duo and their retrieved goods returned inside the car. Gaato was all tied up and still sleeping with the bags.

"Let's go!" Ban revved up the engine and sped away.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So there's the second chapter… PLEASE REVIEW… -wink-wink- I didn't put any action there because it will make the story a little bit out of pace… You know what I mean?? I sure hope so… And I'm not really good at that kind of writing… Hehe… So that's it… Thanks for the ones who reviewed and loved this fic…-smile- I hope to receive reviews on this one… See ya in the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3: House Visit & Some Surprises

Disclaimer: As I told you, I do not own Get Backers… If I did I'll be hugging Kazu-chan at this very moment

A/N: Sorry for the very long hiatus… Our internet got cut off and I didn't have much time to rent in an internet café… And my laptop's keyboard is broken plus my big bro is always using the desktop… So here's the third installment… Hope you'll love it too… And thanks for all the reviewers… I hope to get a lot of reviews on this one too… XD

Disclaimer: As I told you, I do not own Get Backers… If I did I'll be hugging Kazu-chan at this very moment! XD

**Some notes:** I changed Eli's name into "Eri" since she is pure Japanese. I think it's proper that I keep the Japanese essence in the name. Sorry ne. –bow–

"_Italic texts_" – for foreign language. (We know that they are Japanese so…)

**ICH LIEBE DICH**

**by: Kazu Eri**

**Chapter 3: House Visit and some Surprises**

After meeting up with their first client and arguing with Hevn about the fees, the retrieval duo drove back to the Honky Tonk where their second client is waiting.

At this moment, Ban is excited to see Rica again and to see her reaction when he returns the bag to her. Her smile so radiant, it would likely dry the land after the rain. Her beautiful eyes that sparkle like millions of stars in the night sky. He was smiling while driving back and it was a different smile from the other ones that Ginji saw.

"Ne, Ban-chan, you look so happy today." Ginji said, smiling as well. "I think Rica-chan is the reason."

Ban just glared at him and said, "It's not what you think, baka. I just wanted to help her and to finish both jobs all at once."

"Sou ne…" Ginji sweat dropped. He doesn't see that kind of expression Ban has every so often.

They arrived at the Honky Tonk moments later. Ban and Ginji entered the café and expecting to see beautiful faces when they arrive.

"Rica! We retrieved your…bags…" Ban and Ginji stopped in their tracks when they realized the girls were not there.

"Ban-chan… they're gone…" Ginji said as he turned tare.

"Oh! They went back home a few hours ago… They've been waiting for you guys all day and I think Angie-san got fed up waiting." Natsumi informed them while wiping the counter.

"Eh? What'll we do Ban-chan? We don't exactly know where they live near the train station!" Ginji whined and was running in circles.

"And we didn't expect that the first one would take us all day… I forgot to ask a phone number…" Ban groaned and sat at a stool.

Ban wasn't his usual self today. It started when he met Rica again. He totally forgot about arguing with the fee when they found out that the guy they were suppose to "retrieve", was the one who stole Rica's bag. And he was in a hurry to finish the job that he forgot to ask that one important thing.

"This is terrible!" Ginji was still running around in circles.

"Shut up!" Ban roared, grabbed Ginji by the head and threw him towards concrete.

"Well it's your fault anyway…" Paul said as irritating as possible for Ban to hear.

"WHAT?!" Ban was really in rage.

"If that's the case, Eri left her aunt's home number since they don't have their own cell phones yet. And she remembered you didn't ask." Paul said, grabbing something inside his back pocket. "Here."

Ban then took the piece of paper from Paul's hand in a quick swift.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?!" Ban hissed.

"Nobody asked." Paul said and resumed his reading.

Ban then took out his cell phone. He paused for awhile when he saw the small screen. He took out Ginji's phone as well. And like his phone, the same thing showed on its screen.

"Your phones got cut off again…" Paul said from behind the newspaper. "How unlucky."

"Can we borrow your phone Natsumi-chan?" Tare-Ginji asked the young waitress with his trademark puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure… Here…" Natsumi sweat-drops while handing the phone to Ginji. (A/N: No one can resist those eyes! XD You scored 100 pts. once again Gin-chan!)

Tare-Ginji smiled at Natsumi and happily hops back to Ban who dialed the number the moment he got the phone. He waited for a little while then…

"Hello? May I help you?" Someone picked up the line.

"Hello, uhm, can I speak to Takumi Rica?" Ban asked.

"Ban? Is that you?"

"Oh! Hey! We retrieved your bags and we were hoping that all of you would still be here but unfortunately you and your friends already left. We're sorry if you had to wait."

"Really? That's great news! Well, can you deliver it here? It's already late and Eri's aunt won't let us out." Rica sounded embarrassed when she said it and Ban can already hear the other girls celebrating in the background.

"Sure, no problem. Just give me the address and we'll be there in no time."

"Okay." Rica dictated the address and Ban was able to pinpoint where they live. "I'll pay the extra service."

"Forget about paying." Ban said and made everyone in the coffee shop surprise.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Rica was surprised as well.

"Yeah! Absolutely! What kind of a guy am I to make my friend pay for getting her bag from a bald man? Just don't think about forcing me to take the payment. Being able to help was enough. Ja ne."

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you." Rica said and hung up.

"Thanks Natsumi-chan." Ban handed the phone to her.

"Well, that would cost you 100 yen, thank you." Natsumi said and grinned with her eyes closed.

"What?!" Ban didn't believe what he just heard.

"You're charging us too, Natsumi-chan?" Ginji wimpered.

"Jodan desu yo, jodan." Natsumi giggled and resumed cleaning the cups.

Ban and Ginji sighed in relief. They don't even have a yen in there pockets.

"Okay, let's go, Ginji." Ban said and grabbed Ginji by the head.

"Ban-chan, are you really not going to charge Rica-chan for the job?" Ginji asked still being dragged.

"Forget you heard it!" Ban growled and tossed Ginji inside the car. He started the engine and sped away.

* * *

The duo arrived at the apartment building and went straight to the apartment number that Rica had told him. He rung the bell and they heard a reply.

The door opened and both of them were shocked to see who opened said door.

"Ban-san! Ginji-san!" It was Eri. But since she did look like Kazuki, although she wasn't the flat-board-chest type (but had the right size) and her dark brown hair was tied up; that reminded them of the Thread Master when they met at the hot springs, it took awhile before they could respond.

"Doushita no?" Eri said when she noticed the guys weren't saying anything.

"N-nandemo nai! You just look like a friend of ours!" Tare-Ginji said, which was true, and was jumping up and down.

"I see… Please come in." Eri invited them and closed the door when they were inside.

"Ne Ban-chan," Ginji nudged Ban and whispered. "Could there be a possibility that Eri-chan is Kazu-chan's long-lost twin sister?"

"You're thinking stupid stuff again…" Ban spanked Ginji on the head.

"You mentioned that this is your Aunt's house." Ban said as he removed his shoes. "I hope we don't get kicked out because we're guys."

"Me too." Ginji agreed rubbing the soar spot on his head and removed his shoes as well.

"Daijobu yo." Eri said and gave them slippers; and they walked in to the living room where the rest of the girls were sitting and having a little snack.

The apartment wasn't too big or small. The apartment is a Japanese type and has tatami mats as a flooring. It was just big enough for four people to live in.

"Ban!" Rica was the first one to see them and walked towards them then gave both a friendly hug which made the duo blush a little. Angie was behind her, smiling.

"Here are your bags dear clients. This is the Get Backers after service." Ban said formally and gave them their bags.

"Maido ari!" Ginji followed.

"Ara! Are they the one's you're talking about?" A woman in her early twenties said appearing from the kitchen.

"Hai, Miyako-san." Rica smiled to the woman.

The guys were stunned to be surrounded with beautiful women (that includes Yue). It wasn't everyday that they get this chance.

"Ban-san, Ginji-san, this is my aunt, Miya-bachan…" Eri introduced said woman and both Ban and Ginji were surprised. She, with that very young face, already has nieces?

Miyako has honey-colored hair that is curled at the end and reaches her waist. Dark brown eyes and a very fair complexion. She has a perfect hour glass shaped body and her chest are a respectable B. You can say that she's a fully grown woman. Any man would get nose bleeds just by looking at her and this may apply to the retrievers. But they were able to hold back. She was wearing a white shirt under her pink apron and jeans shorts still her figure was noticeable.

"Oi, Eri! I'm not that old to be called bachan," Miyako complained to her niece. "I'm still twenty-four and nesan would be just fine."

"Hai, hai." Eri just giggled. Angie was a bit clueless of what they were saying since she doesn't understand much Japanese so Eri was translating everything to her.

"Thank you very much for helping them." Miyako smiled at the retrievers.

"It was nothing." Ban responded. Ginji was still stunned when he saw Miyako and Ban's fist made him go back to reality.

"_You look very surprised eh?_" Angie said smiling and sipped her coffee. Yue was just sipping her tea quietly. Not minding the presence of the two men.

"_Yeah, maybe a little._" Ban answered Angie. "Well we'll be going now. Enjoy your stay here in Japan." Ban waved, carried Ginji and headed for the door. He didn't really want to leave so early because he knows that that will be the last time he'll see Rica. But he doesn't want Rica to discover how miserable (though he won't admit it) his life is now sooner or later because of his so-called male pride.

"Chotto, Ban-san…" Yue finally spoke and that sent chills down Ban and Ginji's spine. The other girls were not an exemption since they all rarely hear her speak.

"Yes?" Ban reluctantly turned his head towards Yue, who was now standing.

"You and Ginji-san can join us for dinner…" She said in monotone. Like she doesn't really care if they accept the offer or not. She just said it.

"That's a great idea Yue!" Rica chimed. "Good thing Miyako-san cooked a feast tonight."

"Eh?! Free –!" Ginji was about to continue what he was saying when his bright, happy face met rock-hard fist.

"Sorry but we really need to go home now." Then both their stomachs growled real loudly. In fact, they haven't eaten a decent meal for four days.

Everyone laughed except Yue.

"Well… your tummies can't hold the hunger anymore." Eri said between giggles.

"And I bet you haven't eaten a single meal yet when you left for your retrieving job." Miyako said and smiled.

"Since you don't want to accept any payment, consider the dinner as our thank you." Rica said and pulled Ban towards the dining area.

Ban wasn't able to decline now. Tare-Ginji on the other hand, was very pleased with this situation and he's being carried by a giggling Eri. _We're in heaven… _Ginji thought with sparkling eyes.

"Ah! I almost forgot," Eri said and everyone looked at her. "I received an e-mail from Andrew awhile ago."

"Really?" Rica said excitedly. Ban could see her eyes sparkle because of the name. And wondered who this Andrew is. "What did he say?"

"He said he'll be joining us on our vacation here." Eri said and they continued to walk towards the dining area. Everyone sat down on their respective places. (They're eating in classic Japanese style since the apartment is Japanese inspired.)

"That's great!" Rica was really happy about the news. "When is he arriving?"

"Two days from now." Eri smiled. He gave the guests their rice and chopsticks and both slightly bowed.

"May I know who Andrew is?" Ginji asked being as curious as he is. Ban was thankful that he asked because he was curious himself.

"Andrew Coronel," Yue said and ate some rice before continuing. "…is Rica's fiancé."

Ban almost choked when he heard the last word. Ginji was surprised as well.

_SHE'S ALREADY ENGAGED?! _Ban thought like the word "fiancé" doesn't exist.

To Be Continued…

A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it! I'm not so demanding but I hope to get 10 reviews so I'll be much more motivated to continue with the 4th chapter… So please review. -wink-wink-

Gin-chan: Why did I get a lot of beating here? -whimper-

Me: Sorry ne… But I guess you'll be a bit more fine on the next ones.

Ban: And how come I didn't get the chance to molest Hevn?

Me: -hits Ban with a mace- This is my story and I can do anything and everything in it! And I don't like your perverted brain mess with it!

Ban: Damn you.

Me: -glares at Ban­- Please review minna-san! -prays-

Gin-chan: Please do… -smile-

Ban: Review on the crap.

Me: -hits Ban with a mace again-

My thanks to Princesa de la Luna, narakunohime, Mystic Mundane, and invisible-gurl for reviewing... -smile- Hope to receive more from you and to the other readers... -working on to the next chapter-


End file.
